Heretofore, students studying their respective courses, in order to facilitate the learning process, have regularly marked selected passages in their texts in various ways, such as by underlining or by highlighting the selected lines with colored marking pens. Such markings, of course, permanently mark up the text book, making it either impossible to be resold, or resold at a substantially reduced value. When a second student comes into possession of a previously marked-up book, such markings tend to constitute an interference since the second student may prefer to highlight or mark up passages of his or her own choice.
Also, when researching text books or other periodicals or materials borrowed from a library or from others, one cannot mark up such materials in any manner. This may handicap the reviewing or studying thereof.
While tape dispenser units of various types are well known, none currently available are known to dispense a transparent, colored tape which may be releasably attached to selected lines of a printed page, eliminating the need to permanently mark up such printed page.